The present invention relates to plastics containers, particularly containers capable of nesting one inside another to form a stack. The invention is concerned particularly but not exclusively with containers which, when nested together to form a stack, have spaces between pairs of adjacent bottom walls filled with the dry ingredients for a beverage, these spaces being sealed by abutment of parts of the walls of the respective containers. Such containers are used in automatic vending machines, the containers being separated individually from a stack and automatically filled with water when the machine is operated, and in domestic applications where the containers may be separated and filled with water by hand to make the beverage.